Confidential Temptation
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: When Inuyasha finds his temporary housekeeper in his bed, of course he wants to give her a night of hot passionate sex she'll never forget. However Kagome's making sure she doesn't become the hanyou's latest conquest, though it sure is difficult trying.
1. Chapter 1

BlueMoon Goddess: Alright I know I have other stories up already that need to be completed but I can't help myself. Plus this story is more of a trial-run. Meaning if not a lot of people are feeling it then I probably won't continue with it. But anyway, this is based on another book I've read and I thought Inuyasha and Kagome fit this plot to a T, so I just had to start writing it! So if you guys like 'Inevitable Impulse,' then you'll most certainly like this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Also all credit for the plot goes to Brenda Jackson's book 'Intimate Seduction,' since this is where the story comes from.

Summary: When Inuyasha finds his temporary housekeeper in his bed, of course he wants to give her a night of passion she'll never forget. However Kagome's making sure she doesn't become the hanyou's latest conquest, though it sure is difficult trying.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Finally I'm home!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he opened the door to his home and walked inside. Over the weekend in Florida, one of his good friends Gun, who was one of the most popular hockey players' had scored his team to victory.

Inuyasha was happy for Gun's success because he of all people knew how hard his friend had worked to achieve that spot on the team. Inuyasha felt pride within himself at the fact that his family owned business, the Takahashi Corporation, was a major sponsor of the hockey team his friend was on. That provided advertising for Takahashi Corp. and offered Gun's team the financial support they needed.

And instead of returning to New York yesterday like he'd planned, he and another good friend of his, his other friend Kee, decided to stay an additional day and celebrate with Gun and another fellow team member of his. Then there had been Tami Weatherly, a groupie who'd come on to him after finding out about his close relationship to Gun and the other players. Even now Inuyasha could still picture her standing under the July sun in those skintight booty shorts and that pink T-shirt that had stretched snugly across a pair of well-endowed breasts.

Tami had been a looker all right, and he regretted not taking her up on what she'd been offering. He hadn't had the time to squeeze in a short fling, no matter how tempting, and he could still see the sexy pout on her lips and the disappointment in her eyes when he'd turned her down. His only saving grace was that he figured he'd run into her again at a future game.

Inuyasha dropped his travel bag on the floor by the sofa instead of taking it upstairs to his room. Since he had an early flight out this morning, he missed breakfast and he was starving. He walked toward the kitchen, deciding that in desperate times a plain old HLT (ham, lettuce and tomato) sandwich sounded pretty good.

The moment Inuyasha walked into the kitchen he could tell his housekeeper had been there. Everything gleamed, from the stainless-steel appliances to the ceramic-tile floor. He appreciated the way she kept his house clean. He was too busy at work, plus he liked having a good time and had no desire to spend his weekends doing housework. He was also too busy spending his time fucking women.

It came as no surprise to those who knew him that he enjoyed and appreciated female company. There was no crime in that and at twenty-five, he enjoyed being single. He spent his time doing things he liked, which included a lot of traveling for pleasure, and screwing a lot of women, for double pleasure. And refusing to be tied down to a woman who'd have a bitch fit if he left her behind or who felt entitled to accompany him.

Inuyasha learned the hard way that women tended to get outright possessive. Kikyo had been such a creature, and even now he got cold chills remembering how she had resorted to stalking him. From that point on, he'd made a conscious effort to make sure any woman he become involved with knew the score. There were simply too many beautiful ladies out there to get tied down to just one.

His older brother Sesshomaru was wearing a wedding band and that was all well and good-for him. He was happy his brother had found a wonderful woman to fall in love with and marry with his emotionless ass. To really think about it, he was surprised the woman he married actually wanted to deal with him. But hey, married life suited his brother, but that didn't mean he had to jump on the band wagon as well. He wasn't the marrying kind, wasn't even the serious relationship kind. Short-term affairs suited him just fine.

Inuyasha reached to open his cabinet when he noticed a pair of women's sandals on the floor by the sliding glass door to his screened patio.

"Where the hell had those come from? Better yet, who the hell do they belong to?" He said out loud. 'Had the cleaning lady left them, was she still here?'

He picked them up to study their design. Sleek and snazzy. He'd only seen his housekeeper once or twice, and although she wasn't a bad-looking older woman, he couldn't imagine her wearing a pair of stylish and trendy shoes. But then he might be wrong. He couldn't judge every forty-something-year old woman by his mother's taste in fashion.

Inuyasha cocked his right brow, his curiosity piqued, and for the moment his hunger was placed in the back of his mind. He went back into the living room and then the dining room and glanced around, noticing that the rooms were neat and tidy as they could be. That was enough evidence to indicate his housekeeper had been here.

On the main level, he also had a guest bedroom and a spacious bath, with the master suite and his office and another bathroom upstairs. If and when he felt inclined to invite a woman to stay for the night, the downstairs guest room was where they would sleep. He considered it his entertainment room. At one time he'd installed mirrors in the ceiling over the bed until his niece Suki, who would come spend the night on occasion, got old enough to question why they were there.

The master bedroom was off limits. He considered it his personal domain, no woman could lay claim to ever sleeping in what he considered his _real_ bed. A number of them had tried, considered it a challenge, their ultimate goal. But so far none had ever made it up those stairs. After checking the other rooms, he made his way upstairs. It didn't take him long to check the bathroom and his office before heading down the hall that led to his master suite. His bedroom door was closed, which wasn't unusual, but what _was _unusual were the sensations he began feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He opened the door and his eyes quickly circulated the room, stopping first on the vacuum cleaner that was still plugged into the wall and then on the dust rag and can of furniture polish that was sitting on his dresser.

Inuyasha stepped into the room and held his breath when he saw a woman asleep in his bed.

'What the fuck?' He thought as he quickly crossed the room to his bed and stared down at the sleeping woman.

She was definitely not his regular cleaning lady. The woman looked to be in her early twenties and was absolutely, undeniably beautiful. She was lying on her side but her face was angled in a way that showed an generous portion of it. What he saw flooded his gut with something he'd never felt before, a sensual attraction so hard, gripping and intense that he had to struggle to get air past his lungs.

Her skin looked soft, satiny and smooth to touch. Her long eyelashes fanned her eyes, and in sleep she looked totally at peace. Her hair, a dark ebony shade, flowed past her shoulders that came in waves. He had encountered beautiful woman countless times but never before did one have such a gripping effect on his libido. And that very thought downright unnerved him.

Pulling in a deep breath, he inhaled then took his time releasing it after deciding it was time to wake her. Although his first instinct was to remove his clothes and get into the bed with her. Instead of feeling his privacy violated by the woman in his bed, he was feeling something else altogether. Lust, bone-chilling, gut-wrenching lust to a degree he'd never experienced before. He tried tamping down the sensations by thinking that he definitely had a number of questions for her.

'But first I have to get her out of my bed.' And with that thought in mind, he reached out and gently touched her shoulder, trying to ignore the way his fingers trembled at the contact. He then watched as she slowly stretched her body before cuddling into another position without opening her eyes.

Tempted to see the rest of her, Inuyasha slowly lifted the covers. His dick immediately got hard, pressed tight against the fly of his jeans as his gaze lit on her lush, curvaceous body. His eyes ranked over her denim shorts and cotton top, taking in her long, toned legs, small waist, curvy thighs and flat stomach. And then there was her scent. It assailed his senses the moment he lifted the covers, a totally feminine aroma that clutched him in blatant desire.

'I better do something before I really lose it.' He thought as he dropped the covers back in place and gently shook her awake.

His fingers trembled for a second time when they came in contact with her shoulder as he stared down at her face her eyes fluttered open, blinked a few times, widened and then stared back. The color of a beautiful shade of woman was even more beautiful with her eyes wide open looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Inuyasha watched as she opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but then changed her mind. Instead she moistened her top lip with the flick of her tongue before gnawing nervously on the bottom lip. He felt an immediate tightening in his stomach. An aura of sexual magnetism surrounded them, held them within its grip.

When he couldn't handle the sensation any longer, or the torture of imagining all the things he would love doing to her tongue and lips, he spoke up. "I believe you're sleeping in _my_ bed Goldilocks."

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Well I'm going to stop it right here. I know it's pretty short, but that way the suspense will build up and make you wanna read the next chapter soon. And of course next chapter we'll hear from Kagome among other things Inuyasha has to say to her. So until next time guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Also all credit for the plot goes to Brenda Jackson's book 'Intimate Seduction,' since this is where the story comes from.

Summary: When Inuyasha finds his temporary housekeeper in his bed, of course he wants to give her a night of hot passionate sex she'll never forget. However Kagome's making sure she doesn't become the hanyou's latest conquest, though it sure is difficult trying.

Chapter 2

Though her mind was working just fine, Kagome Higurashi was speechless and incapable of movement. When she'd opened her eyes, the last thing she expected was to drown in the depths of the most gorgeous pair of amber eyes she'd ever seen. And the man's features were so striking and breathtakingly handsome.

The sensations overpowering her midsection weren't any better. Her response to him was immediate and so intense that until he had reminded her, she'd forgotten that she had fallen asleep in his bed. _His bed…_how embarrassing!

The last thing she remembered was thinking she had finally cleaned every room in the house and had saved his bedroom for last. She was about to strip the bed for fresh linen when something about it beckoned her, invited her to lie down between the luxurious covers. That, combined with the little sleep she'd gotten the night before, had her putting her dust rag aside and sliding between the sheets. The moment her head touched the pillow she had breathed in Inuyasha's masculine scent. With all kinds of crazy fantasies playing around in her head, she had drifted off to sleep. Now she was wide awake and although she'd never met the hanyou towering over her, she was certain he was Inuyasha Takahashi.

Her mom had three clients who insisted that she handle their housekeeping personally and were willing to pay extra for that request, Yves Benjirou, Nils Atsushi, and Inuyasha Takahashi. Benjirou is a publicist for well-known celebrities and Atsushi owned a chain of restaurants and clubs from New York to Los Angeles, and Takahashi is a successful businessman whose family was well-known in New York and in Japan. According to her mother, the three were determined to protect their privacy and they were her mother's exclusive clients. Until her mother's sidelining injury.

Kagome managed a smile hoping he had a sense of humor because she felt the situation needed it. Tossing the covers aside and pulling herself up into a sitting position, she said. "Break's over. I need to finish this room, which means it's time for me to get back to work."

Thankfully, Inuyasha stepped back as she eased off the bed. However, he crossed his arms over his chest, looked at her intently and asked. "Do you usually take breaks in other people's beds?"

There was that voice again. Deep throaty, husky, it was crazy, but she felt as though the sound touched her physically, in some of her most intimate places and in very provocative ways. She wished she could ignore both him and his question as she proceeded to strip the bed. Being handsome was one thing, being over-the-top, teeth-chillingly gorgeous was another. There was no way she could forget he was standing there. He was too overwhelmingly male.

Since she was filling in for her mom who was home recovering from a broken ankle, this man was technically her employer, and she doubted her mom would appreciate losing him as a customer. She struck a businesslike tone and said. "No, I don't usually take breaks in other people's beds. That was a first, but then I've never seen a bed quite like yours before."

And that was true. Although Inuyasha was probably five-six, with broad shoulders, wasn't what she considered big, even for a half-demon. His bed, however, was huge. There was no doubt in her mind that four people could sleep comfortably in his bed. She could just imagine what a man, a very sexy one at that did in a bed this size. Whatever he did, she doubted he did it alone.

"Before we get into an in-depth discussion about my bed, don't you think you should at least tell me who the hell you are, since I know you aren't my regular cleaning lady?"

Kagome stopped and glanced over at him. Not to do so would've been outright rude. The moment her gaze locked with his, she felt sensations she couldn't ignore flood her stomach and her heart rate increased.

'It should be against the law for any guy to look so unerringly masculine.' She thought.

He had golden eyes, a chiseled jaw and a sensual mouth on a nice complexion free of any body hair and acne free. His hair was long and silver reaching his feet with silver dog ears atop of his head. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a red T-shirt. His scent, the same one that had tempted her to cuddle even more between the sheets, surrounded them.

Kagome inhaled deeply. "My name's Kagome Higurashi." She said without extending her hand. The bundle of sheets she held to her chest made it impossible to do so anyway and she was glad. The thought of touching any part of him left her off balance.

"And I'm Inuyasha Takahashi."

She nodded. "I figured as much, my mom, is your regular cleaning lady. She broke her ankle last week and I'm filling in while she recuperates. She tried reaching you last week and when she was unable to do so she left a message on your answering machine letting you know what happened and that I would be her replacement for the next six weeks."

Inuyasha kept his gaze fastened to hers as he said. "I left town early Friday morning and I'm just returning today, so I didn't get any of my messages." He paused for a brief moment before adding. "That's pretty nice of you to fill in for your mom, will she be ok?"

Kagome was surprised he cared enough to ask. "Yes, her ankle will be fine as long as she remains off of it for awhile. Thanks for asking."

He leaned against the dresser. "Now I have something else to ask. Would you like to explain to me why you were in my bed?"

She met his dark eyes. "Like I said, I've never seen a bed like yours before and couldn't help wondering if it was as soft and comfortable as it looked. Once I sat down on it and saw that it was, I was tempted to slip between the covers and I must have dozed off. I'm sorry for doing so, it was very unprofessional of me and it won't happen again."

A look she couldn't identify quickly flashed across his face and she had a feeling he wasn't accepting her apology easily. He continued to look at her face for a long time with an intensity that made her throat tighten. But then she felt something else with his stare. Direct heat and it was getting hotter by the second. She tried to remember when, if ever, a man affected her this way.

"I accept your apology Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome blinked, realizing he had spoken. "Thank you and like I said, it won't happen again."

A slow sexy smile touched the corners of his mouth. "I think that it will. In fact, I'm counting on it."

It took Kagome a few seconds to recover from the impact of his smile to catch his meaning. When she did, she tilted her head, looked at him and fought the power of his sexuality and the way her body was responding to it. She could tell by the look in his eyes that deep concentrated stare that he'd honed in on it too. So, okay, there was chemistry between them, but she refused to see it as a big deal. The hanyou evidently was a flirt. "I wouldn't if I were you, or you'll be disappointed." She replied.

Inuyasha lifted his shoulder in a nonchalant shrug at the same time that he shoved his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. "I won't be." An assured smile touching his lips.

For a few moments, their gazes held in a clash of wills. Now she understood her mother's warning about him. According to her mom, the hanyou was a bachelor who had quite a reputation with the ladies. Apparently when it came to what he perceived as an available woman. Inuyasha Takahashi believed in equal opportunity regardless of sex, religion, race, or occupation, since for all he knew she was no more than someone who cleaned houses for a living. Definitely not the kind of woman a person of his wealth and stature would mess around with.

'Actually a cleaning woman would be just the type of woman a man like him would probably mess around with…discreetly.' She thought. 'Not someone he would get serious about and take home to meet his upscale family. He'd be surprised to learn that I was a student earning my Ph.D. in chemical engineering and was attending Princeton University.'

"So, when can I take you out?"

Inuyasha's question intruded into her thoughts. She studied his face and saw the confidence in the dark eyes staring back at her. No doubt because of the women he'd dealt with in the past, he was pretty sure of himself. He'd probably figured she was an easy lay and with a few sweet words her legs would part like the Red Sea. Boy was he wrong.

"I won't be going out with you Mr. Takahashi."

He smiled. "Feel free to call me Inuyasha and is there a reason why?"

There were several reasons she could give him, with his blatant arrogance heading the list. "The reason I won't go out with you is because I work for you and I know that mixing business with pleasure isn't a good idea."

That response, she thought, sounded more politically correct than what she'd actually wanted to say. "And in addition to that, I'm taking a break from dating for a while." She tacked on for size.

He tilted his head at an angle that made his stare even more penetrating. And then he did something she hadn't counted on him doing. He chuckled. But it wasn't just any old chuckle, it had both a seductive as well as a challenging sound to it. It immediately set her on edge and alerted her to the fact that he didn't consider what she'd just said as obstacles.

He verified her assumptions by saying. "Your mother works for me. You're working for your mother. It's not the same. And the only possible reason that I can think of as to why such a beautiful woman like you would want to take a break from dating is because you've dated the wrong men. You're now looking into the face of the _right_ one."

Kagome wasn't sure he was the right one, but he certainly was a determined one. Deciding not to waste her time arguing with him, she tightened the buddle of lines she held to her chest and slowly backed up. "I'd better put these in the washer. I'll be back later to put fresh sheets on the bed." She quickly moved to the door.

"Kagome?"

Calling her by her first name was a liberty she hadn't given him but was one he was arrogantly taking anyway. She slowly turned around and once again saw him looking at her. "Yes?"

"Considering the attraction between us, I feel I should give you fair warning that I'm a man who goes after what I want and won't stop until I get it."

She lifted her chin and looked at him while trying to ignore the surge of desire that stirred low in her stomach. There was no way she could deny an attraction existed since the chemistry between them was so blatantly obvious. She of all people understood chemistry and just how reactive it could be.

"Thanks for the warning, _Mr. Takahashi_." And then she swiftly walked out of the room.

Inuyasha rubbed a hand down his face, trying to get a grip. What the hell was wrong with him? To say he was attracted to his temporary housekeeper would be an understatement. Even now he could still feel the heat that had ripped through him when her eyes had opened and latched onto his. And he'd been aroused ever since, totally, irrevocably aroused.

He pushed away from the dresser he'd been leaning against and pulled in a deep breath. He wasn't a man who pounced on a woman so quickly after meeting her, no matter how attractive she looked. Usually, when it came to pursuing a member of the opposite sex, he was known to be patient, allowing time for nature to take its course since he's fairly certain how things would eventually end. On the rare occasion when he had to shift things in his favor, he would utilize the art of seduction.

He wondered what approach he would have to take in this situation. For some reason being patient with Kagome Higurashi just didn't work well with him. He was a goner the moment he had checked out her legs. If he thought they were nice looking lying down, then they were most certainly gorgeous standing up. Most men were inclined to favor a woman's breasts or her ass, but Inuyasha was definitely a leg man.

He had to admit though that her breasts and ass were definitely pleasing to the eyes as well. He'd gotten a good glimpse of the swell of her breasts through her blouse before she clutched his bed linens to her chest as if they were some kind of shield. And when she had rushed out of the room, the way the material of her shorts had stretched across her shapely behind had sent intense heat flaring through him. Just thinking about all her make-a-man-hard body parts fueled his lust.

And he knew women well enough to know she was as interested in him as he was in her. Reading a woman had always been easy for him no matter how coy they tried to be. The courtship game was a phenomenon he'd never gotten right and had never really cared if he did or not. He'd discovered that getting it wrong had never hurt his cause since he usually got whatever it was he was after anyway.

There was something about Kagome that he couldn't quite put his finger on. She had an air of decorum and sophistication that didn't quite mesh with the job she was doing. She had tried using the don't-date-the-employer defense on him, but it hadn't worked because like he'd told her, technically she wasn't his employee. He would admit that at Takahashi Corp. he'd personally instituted a rule about fraternizing with the hired help, a course of action he'd been forced to implement after a number of female employees targeted him as the Takahashi man to get.

Inuyasha glanced at his watch. From the look of his home, she was about to wrap things up and would probably be leaving in the next half hour. She had said her mother would be recuperating for six weeks and he intended to make sure Kagome didn't try doing a change on him with another housekeeper.

Just that quick his mind was made up as a smirk appeared on his face. Kagome Higurashi was someone he intended to seduce.

BlueMoon Goddess: Alright, the game is on! Let's see how Kagome is going to do against Inuyasha's seduction plan. And next chapter I do hope to make it longer since my chapters so far are pretty short, until next time guys! ^_^


End file.
